


The Stars Are the Freckles of the Night Sky

by Aifizao



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Annoying Zim (Invader Zim), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Burns, But not exactly - Freeform, Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib being Mothman, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Everyone Has Issues, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gore, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Moth-Dib, Mothman, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Stars, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifizao/pseuds/Aifizao
Summary: What a relaxing, nice night to be star-gazing. Dib could look at them all night, and-Aw shit, here we go again.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	The Stars Are the Freckles of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheatrePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePhantom/gifts).



> uwu I love you Spacer

Dib was sitting in a drooping willow tree watching the stars go by, swinging his legs, a childish habit that he never got rid of. 

His red, bug-like eyes sparkled with adoration and love for the balls of magic, gas and fire. 

His long feathery-like patterned wings fluttered with a need to get closer to the shining lights.

His long fuzzy antenna twitched and gratified towards the light of the full moon.

His trenchcoat swayed with the soft breeze.

He was having a peaceful da- night. A peaceful night. 

The Willow tree’s reddish-green leaves swayed with the wind.

Relaxing. Peaceful. Comfortable.

His eyes closed, calm.

His body was slumped, just enjoying the light of the moon.

Suddenly, his body stiffened up.  His red, crimson-like eyes suddenly shot open, his wings spread wide,  And he flew up, up, and up, searching for where did that  _ wonderful  _ light come from?  He flew up and beyond, over the trees, some clouds, he even saw some Mallard ducks flying away to migrate, but he couldn’t pay attention to anything other than that  _ beautiful  _ light.

_ There.  _

He folded up his patterned wings and dived down, his diving reminiscent of an eagle diving for its prey.

He, in the last second, opened up his patterned wings, and, wings acting like a parachute, gracefully glided down as to not make any noise.

_ Closer and closer. _

_ Aha- _

Panic clouded his eyes.

Fire.

_Fire._ Shit, shit shit shit shit-

Gotta run  _ run run- _

_ Before the  _ **_instincts_ ** _ take over- _

_ Wait.  _

_ There’s something in there. _

Dib looks closer.  There’s rubble, metal, and burned… supplies? Food?  Wires, cables, glass, some tools, 

And a….body.

_ A body. _

_ Dib’s brain short-circuited, taking a few moments to look at the actual damage done to the body. _

_ Some glass was embedded into it’s leg, blood pouring out from the deep gash,staining its black leggings with (pink?) blood. Patches of it’s skin were burned, some even looking black. Purple bruises were littered on its body, likely from it thrashing about, trying to free itself from the disaster it put itself into. It’s one, mostly uninjured hand twitched, While the other hand was burned severely, little bits of it’s (green?) skin were peeled off. Thin, hairless appendages on the top of it’s head twitched and fluttered, looking much like his own. Sharp, shiny, deadly metal legs sprouted from it’s back, holding up and protecting the creature from more severe injuries. Otherwise, it’s entire body was limp. _

_ ( Dib refused to look at it’s face, frozen with pain. ) _

_ Shit. _

Keeping his eyes closed, he ran towards the fire, grabbing the arm that seemed like it was the least injured, and dragging it out the best he could,  _ without looking at the fire. _

Don’t look at the fire,  _ don’t look at the fire,  _ **_don’t look-_ **

_ You’re fine, Dib, you’re okay. _

_ - _

When he  _ finally  _ got away from the fire ( and the  _ light  _ ), he took the time to examine the new creature.

It’s skin was a pale green, blood a hot pink, Hairless, short antenna jutting out of its pale green bald head. Its closed eyelids were particularly large, so Dib guessed that it must have huge eyes. It was wearing a pink-ish magenta…. Dress? Tunic? Suit? With some black leggings, some combat boots, and some black thick gloves. It had some kind egg-shaped thing on its back,(Do they use that for reproduction?) which the shiny, sharp spider legs were jutting out of, a pleasant pink-turning-red blinking light was flashing on and off on it, and it was honestly the only thing Dib could care about right now.

The light seemed to be flashing faster and faster, and it was honestly anxiety-inducing,  So, Dib dragged him along to his little burrow underneath the willow tree, and, taking care not to disturb the little thing’s injured body, grabbed some bandages he stole off from some humans on the street,  ( Humans were really dumb creatures. ), and began patching the creature's wounds.

-

_ Phew. That was a workout. _

Dib finished patching up the creature, bandages covering every gash that could be seen.  He tried cleaning the creature’s wounds, but…. That just resulted in making things worse, so Dib quickly gave up on that, and tried just wiping away all the blood. Fortunately, that method worked. 

He slumped on the wall of his little moth-cave, tired and hungry, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

-

Dib was a light sleeper, ( You had to develop that ability if you’re gonna live in the forest. )  So he easily heard some shuffling about in his little moth-den.

Instantly, He panicked.

He bared his sharp fangs and hissed loudly, his normally smooth nails spiking up like claws, his red-crimson eyes widened then-

_ Oh.  _

Dib quickly calmed down when he saw the frightened eyes of his captive.  Well- he wouldn’t call it  _ fear _ , more like knowing it was in a dangerous situation and knowing there’s no possible way out.

After Dib calmed down, the creature seemed to relax a bit.  Apparently, Dib was right about the huge eyes. It’s eyes were a mix of pink, magenta, and a tint of red. Almost like his own, Dib realized. They were sparkling, Dib noted, Sparkly and shiny. 

Almost just like his.

( His lost their sparkle long ago, became dull and lifeless,  _ hopeless.  _

It’s been that way ever since his family left him here. 

_ Alone.  _ )

They, apparently, were equally fascinated by him, too.  They were clearly examining his eyes and wings, and the thin gray fur coating over all his exposed skin.

Suddenly Dib felt violated.

He quickly hid most of his body with his wings, flushing a furious red.

The creature, despite having no visible pupils, somehow, quickly averted their gaze, deciding to instead marvel at the drawings scraped all over leaves, hanging on the wall and ceiling of his home.

Dib huffed. At least they knew when to not to stare.  _ But _ wasn’t he literally scanning them a few hours ago? But he didn't know what they were- That’s no excuse. 

He sighed. Man was he a hypocrite or what?

He slowly unfolded his wings, taking care not to startle the creature.

His embarrassed grimace slowly turned into a soft smile.

He shyly waved at them.

The creature smiled back.Their pink-ish white zipper-like teeth showing. Dib felt relieved. At least he was getting  _ some  _ feedback here.The creature opened their mouth, and… a weird language that he could somehow understand flew out of their mouth, the noises flying about made of clicks, trills, and a buzz-like humming. 

_ ( Almost like him. But not quite. )  _

“ Where is Zim? Why is Zim covered in bandages? Where is Zim’s ship? “ They- Zim asked, his bright pink eyes scanning his surroundings. 

Dib’s home was nothing special, Just a nest made out of leaves and moss, where he would sleep ( Also where Zim is laying right now ), and a wooden plank, where he drew on. And, of course, the leaves filled with drawings and sketches all over his walls.

Suddenly, Dib felt very much embarrassed at the state of his home.

“ W-well, you’re in my home. And you were bleeding, so I thought that the bandages would help.  a-and your ship is pretty much destroyed, so i brought you her- “ Dib stuttered out, or at least tried to.

“  _ WHAT?! _ MY SHIP IS DEST- Aghhh.. “ Zim’s body jumped up, causing him to immediately feel a strong surge of pain. Zim hissed, laying down.  _ again. _

“ Yes, your ship is destroyed. I saved you from burning to death, be grateful. “ Dib huffed out, lil’ miffed that he didn’t even get a “ thank you “ from Zim. I mean, he saved his life, come on!

“ Yes yes, Zim is  _ oh so _ grateful and blah blah  _ blah _ … “ Zim yawned, slumping on the stiff leafy bed, as if tired by merely thanking Dib for  _ saving his life.  _

Dib had a feeling Zim was gonna be a  _ big _ pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please! feedback helps a ton!
> 
> ( Also I suck at writing :0 )


End file.
